


Встретимся на поле боя

by Ksencha



Series: Переводы Ksencha [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Episode: s03e20 City of Glass, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha
Summary: Готовясь к их столкновению с Клэри и Джонатаном, Алек вспоминает, за что они сражаются.
Relationships: Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood
Series: Переводы Ksencha [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877575
Kudos: 1





	Встретимся на поле боя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meet me on the Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966281) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf). 



Их план очень прост. Им нужно сначала разделить Клэри и Джонатана, а затем они выведут его из строя как можно быстрее, чтобы они могли сосредоточить все свои ресурсы на Клэри. Пронзить ее славой, чтобы освободить от извращенного влияния рун Джонатана — это их высший приоритет.

Протокол требует, чтобы они убрали Джонатана прежде всего, но одного общего взгляда между ними достаточно, чтобы знать, какую битву они выберут, если есть выбор, который нужно сделать.

Это Иззи придумала не драться с Джонатаном напрямую, а устроить ему ловушку.  
— Он поверит, что Джейс ошибается, — говорит она. — Мы можем использовать это для нашего путешествия. Он не увидит, как это произойдет.

Джейс и Алек согласны, и это решено.

— Берите свое оружие. Мы встретимся на заднем дворе через три минуты.

Джейс направляется в спальню, где он держит свои клинки, Иззи направляется в кабинет мастера оружия, чтобы забрать Глориуса, а Алек марширует к возвышенной тренировочной платформе, где его запас стрел спрятан в частной полке.

По привычке он тянется за своими светошумовыми гранатами-стрелами, которые прекрасно справятся с работой, когда его взгляд натыкается на несколько стрел в боковом отсеке. Он никогда раньше не использовал их в бою и испытал только один раз, но в тот момент, когда он видит их, он знает, что это они.

Это единственные стрелы в его арсенале, которые он не добил сам. Клэри так и сделала, всего несколько коротких недель назад.

Это была одна из тех редких ночей, которые он провел в Институте. Не в силах заснуть в своей постели, слишком привыкший к теплому присутствию Магнуса, он решил пойти тренироваться в слабой надежде, что это утомит его достаточно, чтобы найти немного отдыха после этого. Свет лился из тренировочной комнаты в холл, и внутри он увидел Клэри, сидящую на одной из скамеек в стороне, с ее стелой в руке. Она рисовала руну на своей ладони, затем указала рукой наружу. Ослепительный луч света вырвался из ее ладони, на мгновение, ослепив Алека.

Ее руна солнечного света. Руна, которая подвела ее некоторое время назад во время их вызова Азазела, с разрушительными последствиями.

Свет медленно потускнел, прежде чем совсем погаснуть. Клэри посмотрела вниз на свою ладонь с небольшим хмурым взглядом, прежде чем она снова начертила руну, светя ею на стену.

Алек задумался, как долго она уже этим занимается.

Он вошел в комнату, когда свет померк. Клэри увидела его, сцепив руки на коленях, как будто он поймал ее на чем-то запрещенном.

Когда он увидел ее, сидящую здесь так одиноко, маленькую и одинокую посреди ночи, у него сжалось сердце. Ему хотелось утешить ее, но он действительно не знал, что сказать.

Что ж. Разве что: «Хочешь тренироваться?».

Клэри пожала плечами.  
— Конечно, — ответила она, недовольно склонив голову набок.

Алек вздохнул. Спарринг был, пожалуй, единственным способом, который он знал, как избавиться от нежелательных эмоций, кроме разговоров, и даже если Клэри не казалась слишком взволнованной перспективой, это было лучшее, что он мог предложить. Он подошел к одной из оружейных полок, когда ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль. Вместо того чтобы выбрать лезвие, он открыл ящик стола и схватил несколько пустых стрел, прежде чем направиться к скамье Клэри и сесть рядом с ней.

— Мы что, стрелами воюем? — с сомнением спросила она.

Алек фыркнул: Даже при том, что борьба со стрелами была удобным навыком, который уже не раз оказывался полезным, для Клэри было мало смысла тренировать его, так как она никогда не носила стрелы.  
— Нет. Но я думал иначе… ты же знаешь, что некоторые руны применимы к оружию, верно? Я подумал, что мы могли бы попробовать нанести руну солнечного света на стрелы.

Он наблюдал, как она обдумывает его слова, затем ее хмурость уменьшилась, и она встретила его взгляд, что-то вроде надежды осветило ее лицо. Он был рад, что она поняла его намек. Ей не нужно было нести всю ответственность в одиночку. Там может быть запасной план на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Она была не одна.

Она выхватила у него одну из стрел и, не теряя времени, вырезала руну на наконечнике. Руна держалась, что было хорошим знаком, темнеющим, как только Клэри закончила.

— А как мы узнаем, сработало ли это? — спросила она.

Вместо ответа Алек взял у нее стрелу, прицелился и метнул ее в одну из тренировочных мишеней на другом конце комнаты. В ту же секунду, как стрела попала в него, он со свистом выпустил клубящееся облако ослепительного света.

Яркий свет растаял, и они на мгновение уставились друг на друга, а затем Клэри улыбнулась.  
— Милый.

Алек не мог не согласиться. Он положил оставшиеся стрелы ей на колени, и Клэри со смехом исполнила его невысказанную просьбу.

Дойдя до последней стрелы, она остановилась. Держа свое стело и стрелу перед ним, она сказала: «Ты должен попытаться».

Алек нахмурился.  
— Ты не знаешь никого, кроме себя самого, кто мог бы нарисовать твои руны.

Иззи уже провела тесты на это. Широко. (Некиндеровские умы могли бы использовать слово «одержимо»).

— А кто его знает? — Возразила Клэри. — У тебя уже есть связь со своими стрелами, верно? Может быть, это и сработает.

Алек сомневался в этом, но стило принял. Как только он приложил его к кончику стрелы и усилил свое намерение нарисовать солнечную руну Клэри, возникло сопротивление, которое препятствовало любому движению. Он нерешительно толкнул ее, но она не сдвинулась с места. Тут нет ничего удивительного.

Пожав плечами, он опустил стелу.  
— Вот видишь! Все равно невозможно.

— А тут я подумал, что невозможно — значит просто попробовать еще раз. — Пробормотала Клэри.

Алек поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать широкую улыбку Клэри, перешедшую в смех. Она попыталась спрятать его за рукой без особого успеха, смеясь громче, когда Алек поднял брови на нее.  
— Видел бы ты свое лицо, — хихикнула она.

— Ты, Фрей, всерьез нуждаешься в пинке под зад, — невозмутимо произнес он.

Клэри умиротворяюще замахала руками.  
— Да нет же, правда! У меня все в порядке.

— Сейчас же на коврик.

— Не-ет, — захныкала Клэри, когда он встал и жестом пригласил ее следовать за ним.

Он схватил ее за руку и потянул.  
— Вверх. Это приказ.

Клэри не сопротивлялась, все еще улыбаясь, когда он позволил ей выбрать их оружие, и она не теряла своей дерзкой улыбки, независимо от того, сколько раз он ударил ее по заднице.

Алек моргает, возвращаясь к самому себе, от мягких воспоминаний и к суровому настоящему.

Вот что поставлено на карту. Его хватка вокруг стрел становится все крепче. Джонатан перешел дорогу не той семье.

Он не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы вернуть Клэри целой и невредимой.


End file.
